


Prétentieux comme le soleil

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [6]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: ((Clairement)), (Et les trois quart du musical), (Je précise que ma seule véritable référence de l'oeuvre c'est le Disney), F/F, F/M, Je ne sais pas non plus sincèrement, Tout est de la faute de Phi, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Phoebus pensait savoir ce qu'il valait. Malheureusement pour lui, il se pourrait que Fleur-de-Lys ait un avis très différent du sien sur la question - et que les autres femmes de Paris soient d'accord avec elle.





	Prétentieux comme le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas la moindre explication. Enfin si j'en ai une : j'avais du sel à déverser car je déteste Phoebus, Phi voulait que j'écrive sur Notre-Dame de Paris, Men are trash, et les choses ont dérapé (Victor Hugo je devrais m'excuser, mais sincèrement ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêter de respecter ton œuvre)  
> A lire avec précaution pcq je n'ai rien respecté,  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Phœbus, comme tout homme, avait ses besoins. Il était empli de qualités, personne n'en doutait, mais il était bien faible face aux magnifique créatures qui peuplaient Paris.  
Alors quand il fit face à ses trois superbes jeunes filles, sa fiancée à leurs côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre quelque peu en valeur. C'était dans sa nature finalement, il n'était qu'un homme déchiré et partagé, qui n'avait pas la moindre prise sur ce qu'il ressentait au fin fond de ses entrailles. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?  
Et puis, il savait que son charme pouvait faire des ravages - il lui suffisait de voir la bohémienne pour se rendre compte à quel point elle ne jurait plus que par lui. Et, il devait bien l'admettre, son ego était assez flatté d'être dans le cœur de tant de beautés. Mais c'était normal après tout, il était le capitaine de la garde volage, il avait le prestige du nom et du corps. Personne - et surtout pas des femmes - ne pouvait lui refuser quelque ce soit.  
Pourtant, quand il releva la tête pour se tourner vers ses conquêtes, il eut la surprise de constater qu'elles s'étaient éloignées, riant toutes les quatre - et Fleur-de-Lys était à leur côté, les yeux pétillants au milieu de toutes ses belles femmes. Elle eut un regard en arrière pour Phœbus - dont la mâchoire s'était manifestement sévèrement décroché - et lui tourna définitivement le dos, accompagnée de ses nouvelles amies. Elle se sentait aimée, respectée, à sa place au milieu de ses femmes.  
Car après tout, elle méritait bien mieux qu'un homme prétentieux qui la trompait allègrement.


End file.
